


Bending Rulers Backwards Will Make It Easier to Measure In Gay

by Mr_Quigley



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Funny, M/M, Oral Sex, Promiscuous Boy(s), Sex, Smut, They have the sex, Touka's concerned, but when isn't she, our boys just want to have fun while they can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Quigley/pseuds/Mr_Quigley
Summary: "Let me get this straight. You had sex with Hide, the very much still human man that can rat us out for being ghouls at any second?""Pretty much, yeah."Touka's so done with Kaneki. But Kaneki's done with Touka too.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	1. Dis(:re)lief

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with :re, I just like how cool the it makes the title look. Whoops!

  


“You had _sex_ with him, after I told you he was a flight hazard?”

Kaneki wasn’t expecting to have this conversation so soon with Touka, but he had a solid defense.

“You telling me not to keep involving myself with him, made me want to step up my game. In that moment, Hide was suddenly 10x hotter, and if I didn’t see him with his pants off once I stepped in my apartment, _there were going to be problems_.”

“... _What???"_

It was surprising to him that she caught on so quick. A ghoul’s sense of smell was shrouded in mystery. While some scents were very easy to pick out from each other—blood, sweat, _sewage—_ there was no way to tell human from ghoul. Everybody collected a mixture of scents throughout the day, and it was pure sensitivity that made a ghoul’s sense of smell skewed. While a ghoul could learn to pick up a _smell signature,_ it took an awfully long time to build up a familiarity to someone’s scent if they aren’t a person you expose yourself to for prolonged periods of time. Which raised the question-

“Are you _stalking_ him?”

_"NO!"_

Kaneki wasn’t impressed.

“I- I can’t believe this! The _audacity-_ ”

“I agree. You really have some god damn audacity invading my personal life Touka. I’m keeping him away from Anteiku like you asked, so what’s your problem?”

_“Stop putting fucking words in my mouth!”_

Kaneki allowed her a moment to catch her breath, and breathe through the situation. Maybe he was being difficult, but he wasn’t going to give up his entire life just because he became an entirely different species overnight. If he was given a second chance, no matter how illegal and inappropriate the procedure was, he would speedrun the rest of his life before it became too problematic to make the accomplishments he was desperately reaching towards before this whole shitshow started. He wanted to graduate, have sex, and make a couple more friends to look back on, so he could be happy and accept his eventual death sentence without any regrets.

This quiet, compliant life he had to resort to at Anteiku wasn’t cutting it.

He loved Hide, but he didn’t have the time to have reservations. He didn’t have the privilege to love at a slow, steady pace. So, _forgive him for being an absolute slut,_ but this was how it had to be.

Kaneki sighed. “Look, suddenly turning into a ghoul isn’t as easy as you think it is. You lived your whole life cautiously, brought up to understand the very real possibility of being killed if you turn around too quickly. But being a ghoul isn’t something to be ashamed of. The connections I see all around me—it’s possible to live and love and smile while you’re at it. I’m not angry at what I’ve become, _I’m just scared._

“I’ve been thrown into a sea of new problems, and if you suddenly became a human, you would be no better off.”

Touka scoffed, “No better off? Do you realize the cozy life you _humans_ get to live everyday, you half-ass? It would be so _easy_ to be human.”

“No, _it wouldn’t._ Because, at the end of the day, they’d have to adapt, just like me.

“Think about it, you suddenly become human. You never have the same taste for human again; in fact, it repulses you. At first, you feel blessed. You finally get to taste the food your friend Yoriko makes for you. It’s your first time tasting human food without the need to immediately vomit. It feels good, to finally blend in. But then, you realize, you need to eat three times a day. It’s aggravating, the new needs your body has. You get hungry _so often_ now, and even though it isn’t the same hunger craze ghouls go through, you feel betrayed. You get used to it, but it always sits at the back of your mind, how _weak_ this body is.

“Then, you get into a fight. Someone challenges your capability as a _woman_ , a _protector_ , a _friend_ , and you let them have it, but you get injured in the process. It isn’t anything new, you’ve broken your bones thousands of times before, but this time, it _is_ different. It doesn’t take a few seconds, or a few days to recover. _It takes months._ You can’t protect your precious people in this state, and it haunts you. How many times you could’ve stepped in to protect a member of Anteiku, but couldn’t, due to these unforeseen limitations. So you step in where you can, but the manager stops you from taking it too far.

“You love these human friends you’re making, but it doesn’t compare to the raw bonds you had with Hinami, Yomo, the manager, Irimi, Koma—and, hell, you even start to miss Nishiki too. But you gave that life away. You no longer have the same eating habits and problems that bonded you in the first place. Right then, you become a stranger to them. No matter how much you try to help out at Anteiku, keep these people in your _life_ , being human has caused a great enough rift to steadily tear at these relationships you’ve harbored longer than anything close to what you have now. You see the death around you, visit the places humans are known to die most frequently, whether it be accident or intentional, and you resent it. Resent that you aren’t ghoul enough to eat the decay before you. Looking down, you realize: _I’m all alone._ ”

Touka looked… stunned, and a little thoughtful to how much detail he put in his response.

“Alright, okay. That was…”

“A little accurate?”

“Yeah, a little accurate, and scary.”

“That’s not even mentioning the ghoul attacks you’d be subjecting yourself too. Being human, is also being a meal. Human or ghoul, life is scary.”

“Those are some big words coming from someone who just wants to fuck their best frie-”

Touka smirked under the hands clasped over her mouth. Kaneki’s face went red, and he’d rather spare the details. All his cards had already been laid out on the table, she didn’t need to keep picking at them.

Saliva smothered his hand, and Kaneki grimaced, backing away. How this world loved to betray him.

“In all seriousness though, you better be dead quiet to Hide about this. If you put anyone in Anteiku into danger because of this, even if it’s just yourself, I’m kicking your ass. I’ll show you the proper life of a ghoul.”

The smile she wore promised death, and Kaneki wilted beneath her gaze. At the end of the day, they were trying to survive, and no matter what rushed sort of life Kaneki wanted to live, it wouldn’t go very far if Hide were to discover his new identity. The last thing he wanted to do was involve Anteiku in that kind of mess. “Don’t worry; you were crystal clear the first time.”

  



	2. What eet Iz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In regards to the last chapter, I found it funny how many times a ghoul was mistaken for a human by another ghoul. I don't find this to be bad writing, or a plot hole, or anything of the sort. I find it thrilling, see it as a new piece of information, & want to explore it accordingly. A child's sense of smell for a ghoul is alot more in tune, but the rest is history. I feel like ghouls could very much leave there scent on other people & make it confusing to prey upon those that have alot of "ghoul" on them, so no one's completely sure until they get a sense for the situation. They play along with each other until proven human, or proven ghoul. I feel like this can be a fascinating road to walk down, & even though I didn't go in depth, I hope it can be something others enjoy exploring too, if they wish.

  


Touka thought about it, what it meant to be human. The conversation she had left behind was something she really wanted to continue.

She didn’t think she wanted to talk anymore than she had with Kaneki, but his response left much to be said. He’d been in a touchy mood that day, quick to shut her down while keeping his mind open. It was difficult to put in words the questions she wanted to ask afterwards—why she felt the urge to ask in the first place. But after they got over the whole “you’re human,” “you’re ghoul,” hurdle, she wanted to see him closer. Catch him walking in a different light.

Her burning anger it came to when recalling his ignorance—it was no longer intolerable to deal with. Part of Touka was still frustrated, wanted to scream, “You _don’t_ understand!” At his big, dumb, awkward face. Because he hadn’t lived through what she had, and it wasn’t fair that he was getting along with everyone else at Anteiku so well. Bonds that took years for her to cultivate were being handed to him, without the same work she had put in. He turns into a ghoul one night, and suddenly, it’s okay to approach him. He’s a ghoul in need, and she should act accordingly. He had all the knowledge of a human, but a malicious appetite that didn’t quite belong. So everyone was letting him do it here. 

She really was selfish.

Then again, she was starting to get what everyone else was seeing, _had been_ seeing all along. So maybe she’s a hypocrite too.

“Humans are walking textbooks,” Yoshimura once said. 

If that was true, the others were looking for their chances to study him. While it didn’t take long for the manager, for Irimi and Koma, for Yomo to jump on that train, _enjoy their research,_ it was Touka taking her time with it. And it was Touka refusing to look into it too much, scared to find something similar in him; a connection.

Maybe she just wanted to be angry at him, so she could stop being angry at the world.

“Hey, Kaneki. What does- what does _chocolate_ taste like?”

“Chocolate?”

“Yeah…”

She didn’t look Kaneki in the eye when talking to him. It was embarrassing, laying on a question like that suddenly. But she was curious, and food was one of the things she wanted to know.

“Ahhh… It’s sweet, but it’s enjoyable because the texture is so smooth. The lightness allows for it to melt in your mouth and… savor it. Depending on the formula, it’s a little similar to coffee. Some beans are meant to serve you a strong and bitter experience, but some let you enjoy a much softer, quieter presence. It lifts you, instead of punches you. In chocolate, the sweetness is there to- _relax,_ not excite. You know, unless you _eat_ too much, or it’s branded specifically towards children. Hide’s motto has always been, _‘the sugarier, the better!’_ But don’t take any of his advice, his taste buds are just shot.”

“That… that explains alot.” Touka has a vivid memory of watching Hide pour what had to be the whole sugar shaker’s worth into his cup of coffee. It had been exactly two months since that day, and she feels like it should be made a national holiday. The expression he wore then _dared_ god to come down and make him stop. He looked everyone else around him in the eyes, and gulped it all down in one go. He was… _very strange._ Touka wasn’t sure what Kaneki saw in him.

Kaneki’s face lit up at her response, “Yeah, he’s silly like that. He’s always been that way, even when we were little. He was the type of person to take you under his wing and do his worst to make you smile. Even when it got tough, he didn’t give up on me. I… I owe such a big part of my life to Hide. I don’t think I’d be half the person I was without his kindness.”

There was something missing from what he said, and Touka was able to piece it together without asking: “I don’t think I’d be half the person I was without that _happiness_.”

Touka felt her heart drop.

What was he saying…?

“Thank you. For telling me. About the chocolate and about your weird boyfriend.”

“Ah! No-n-no problem!”

Kaneki turned his face to the side, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. But Touka could see it even without looking, the dork.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it really interesting how Kaneki describes the food he eats. When prompted to eat a sandwich by Yoshimura, he goes on to say something along the lines of, "eating a rotten sponge." Taste has much to do with texture too, so I wanted to incorporate a scene that was similar, but with describing human food the way it was before it being tainted for him.


	3. I'm So Much Better With You, Than Without

It went like this:

Kaneki figured this drastic, life-changing surgery was good for one of two things: Pushing Hide as far away as he could, or keeping Hide around him distantly. If those were the only decisions, he was going to push it to the extreme, and make sure that if—if on the slightest chance—Hide could reciprocate his feelings, he could bring him closer instead. Simply put, he couldn’t handle a world where Hide was clinging on to him in the background, willing to be the change he silently needed. This was the rest of his life he was talking about; he didn’t need any ‘maybes’ or ‘what ifs’ fogging his vision. He wanted an answer, nice and clear.

Could this work out?

Or can this fall out so bad that Hide would do anything in his power to avoid me?

By no means was he particularly hopeful that Hide would break down and confess his also undying love for him, _“Kaneki, this is such a coincidence!”_

But he needed one or the other, yes or no, and he wanted it before he had enough time to think about how rash he was making these decisions.

He wanted his heart to be broken and he wanted Hide to spell it out for him. He wanted to dive headfirst into the ghoul world just to forget, and become the person Touka can rely on because he has nothing more left _to give to_ besides Anteiku. 

But Hide always had a way of surprising him. When he talked to Hide about this, he wanted it to be sudden. He wanted it to come out of nowhere, because if it came from anywhere else, it would be a conversation he had to dread, a conversation he practiced in his head too many times to carry out. He wanted to be in a position where he _had_ to tell Hide; there was no other choice.

They were walking in the rain, too tired to walk any faster to the next tree sheltering them. No umbrellas. Hide was just talking, trying to lighten the mood like he always did, but there really was no need. There was no mood to lighten, when Hide was smiling like that, happily catching any puddles he met with his feet. He didn’t even have his boots on, just regular sneakers, and they were soaking by the minute.

“You’re going to catch a cold like that!” But even Kaneki didn’t believe the words he was saying, too busy laughing at him.

“Oh, yeah? Well, if I’m catching a cold, you’re going down with me!”

Kaneki, honest to god, _squealed_ from the way Hide swung him around. “Stop it, stop it! That’s enough!”

But Hide wasn’t the type of man to stop messing with someone when they were laughing so damn loud. They were chasing each other through the streets, and ‘walking home faster’ wasn’t so far away anymore.

They were a block away from Kaneki’s apartment when Hide tripped and ate shit.

He was quick to get on his feet, although unsteady, and reassure Kaneki he was fine, when-

“Holy fuck, I love you-”

_-that came out of Kaneki._

Hide didn’t even hesitate grabbing Kaneki and kissing him, bleeding lip and all.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that,” he spit out. He wasn’t trying to be gross or anything, but his lip was busted and the blood wasn’t going to dry up anytime soon. It had to go _somewhere._

Kaneki smiled, not quite sure what to make of that yet. “Come on, let’s clean you up first.”

“Oh my god, did I get that in your _mouth?”_

_“Stop talking.”_

And that was the end of their beautiful tale. They had to talk over their feelings more than once to understand just what this meant for them. But Kaneki was explicit about wanting more than holding hands, and Hide was happy to jump on whichever train Kaneki was headed. 

Hide was starting to spend more time at Kaneki’s apartment than his, and there was something _wonderful_ about that, having Hide wake up in the morning and _be there_ with him. 

Currently, Hide’s head was resting over Kaneki’s chest, and Kaneki was running his fingers through his hair. He could feel the way Hide’s shirt rode up and was exposing his stomach on his skin. Let’s just say Kaneki’s shirt had alot of room to ride up too, and they were doing alot more than cuddling each other the night before. 

You wouldn’t expect it, but his hair was soft. With the way he bleached his hair constantly, it should be straw by now, but he took a surprising amount of care to it. The only time Hide’s hair was dry and frizzy was fresh out of the shower; which, admittedly, he couldn’t help. But, _“a little product always goes a long way!”_ As Hide liked to say.

“You’re really cute, all sleepy like this.”

“Am I?”

_“-What the fuck-”_

“Sorry, I was keeping still ‘cause I like it when you play with my hair.”

“But you were _awake_ this whole time?”

“Yeah!”

Hide’s pulse didn’t stutter once when he began stroking his hair. What the hell.

“You’re so weird. Don’t you want breakfast?”

“Whaaat? Breakfast, for me? You’re too nice!”

_“Don’t you dare start.”_

“My good little boyfriend, being the gentleman he is!”

_“No.”_

“Calling me cute, offering to make breakfast _the day after-”_

“HIDE!”

“You really are the best Ken!”

The way Kaneki looked at him, he could tell how sincere he was, but it quickly turned into Hide almost having a fucking stroke. 

“Uh, I mean, I meant-”

“It’s okay, call me Ken.”

“I- I’m so sorry, it just came out. I _know_ not to-”

“It’s okay, _I’m_ okay now. You’re not my aunt and you’re not my mom—you’re _Hide._ I like it when you call me Ken.”

“Are… are you sure? I know sometimes you don’t mind it much, but this is- we’re talking all the time.”

“Yeah, I like it. I’m finding myself liking alot more things when it’s you.”

“And you wanna tell me you’re not a romantic,” Hide puffed.

They dissolved into another fit of laughter and kissing, holding off breakfast a good ten minutes more.


	4. BLOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide chokes. "But you're right-handed?"

When Hide enters the cafe, he greets Touka, excited as ever. “Hello!”

“You aren’t gonna try flirting with me again, are you?” She was barely looking at him through the fringe in her hair. Every encounter with this man had to be over the top.

“Nope! I have a very special person that I save the flirting for now!”

Touka imagined it. And then she decided to stop imagining it.

Poor Kaneki.

“Wow, I guess that makes you just barely more approachable now. Congrats.”

He had the gall to roll his eyes in front of her. Thankfully, she was handling four cups of nice, hot coffee for him, if he really went out of control. No one can tame this wild human, who knows what he might do. 

“Sometimes, you sound _exactly_ like Kaneki, you know that? I think you’ve spent too much time working with him, he’s rubbing off on you.”

“He- I _what?”_

It took a few seconds for Touka to fully process what he said. Her? Sound like Kaneki? 

How _high_ did he get before stepping into Anteiku?

Touka wasn’t just looking into his eyes now, she was staring into his soul. What did he _mean?_

“You mean, you haven’t noticed it? How sassy you sound?”

“Sass- _Sassy?_ Kaneki could never.”

“Oh, Kaneki can always. Ruffle him up a little bit, you’ll see exactly what I mean.”

Hide looked over, and Touka immediately regretted following his line of sight. There Kaneki was, just minding his own business, serving customers, and Hide was going to fuck it all up.

He waved Kaneki down, and-

“Miss Kirishima just called you a bitch.”

_What-_

“Yeah, I’m your bitch. Now stop starting shit, Hide.”  
He promptly walked away.

 _“You_ just-  
_He_ just-”

“I know, right?”

She didn’t know what to do. Never has she once been frightened of Kaneki, but the absolute dread Hide put through her system with unnecessary misinformation. Just. 

Why he gotta do her like that?

“If you ever. Ever tell Kaneki that again, you’re fired.”

“I don’t even work here.”

_“Fired.”_

He only sent her a glowing grin in response.

“What?”

“Nothing! You two are just cute.”

“Are you… flirting with us _both_ now?”

“No, I’m just comparing you guys. Like I said, he rubs off on you. He was talking to me before about Anteiku, and I think he was having a rough time getting acclimated to working here after his surgery. He seems alot more comfortable, considering. I’m glad!”

It made her feel bad to be taking so much credit when she had been downright mean to him three fourths of the time she spent getting to know him, but. She knew it would get better between her and Kaneki. She still had alot of questions, and he was still a hopelessly polite nerd when he wasn’t being ruffled. If he wasn’t so patient, Touka wouldn’t be so keen on bettering their relations, but Kaneki was pretty damn resilient when he needed to be. This wall Touka had been so sure of, was slowly being taken down, bit by tiniest bit, and it was nice. Even if he could be a little annoying at times, he was still trying his best, she reminded herself. And it felt good getting to know this side of humanity better, than keep pushing it away. Maybe she would be able to trust more people in the future. Just maybe—she wasn’t completely sold yet. Survival came before hopefulness, after all.

“You guys are just tooth-rottingly sweet to each other, aren’t you?”

Touka, if she were to disregard the fact that Hide was _not a ghoul,_ still had her concerns about Kaneki dating such an oddball. But every single time she doubted Hide’s part in the relationship, Kaneki would say some sweet thing, and the next time she saw Hide, he’d say something sweeter about him. Opposites really do attract, mind go boom.

“Uh-”

He was caught off guard with that one. “You wouldn’t believe what he said to me yesterday.” Touka mocked looking around, and whispered, 

“ ‘When I see his face, my first instinct is to smile. He makes me so happy, it’s hard to stop once I start. We’ll be casually bumping shoulders on the walk home, and I don’t think he realizes how much I like that—how much of my space I want him in.’ ”

Hide pulled up the collar to his jacket to hide his face. There wasn’t anything more precious than seeing his reaction to this. His blush was growing, regardless of how he tried to cover it up. Mission: Render Hide Speechless, was a success. 

“Oh my god, you guys have fun!” She all but cackled.

Touka had a very good idea of what their new plans after work would be. 

At the end of Kaneki’s shift, Hide visited once again to walk him back to his apartment. 

He remembers a particular conversation he had with Touka the day before, accidentally blurting out the word **home,** only realizing after the word came out of his mouth how much he really wanted that. A place that Hide and Kaneki could call their own.

Kaneki was unsure of himself, whether this was a little too early to be popping the question, _“Do you want to move in together?”_

They’ve known each other so long, it felt natural to take the next action. But still, his life would get much more complicated if he led Hide on.

He’d been able to avoid eating in front of Hide so far, pretty well.

When he was still human, he hated eating in the morning. It made him feel nauseous, and Hide didn’t push him on it, only carrying extra snacks on his person just in case.

And right after the surgery, he could blame his lack of “appetite” on the sudden traumatic change his body was forced to endure having a new organ in it.

But it’s been a few months, and Hide would not tolerate any such excuse for all three meals of the day, seven days a week. Even if he were to say he ate his lunches at work, never eating out with Hide would become a cause for suspicion. 

The notion made his eyes water.

But those tears were very swiftly put back in their place once he realized Hide hasn't spoken up once during their walk, save for pleasantries.

“Hey, babe, what’s up? You’ve been quiet.”

“Oh, um-! Nothing, I’m just thinking!”

Kaneki knew that was bullshit for, _“I’m too shy to mention what’s on my mind, ‘cause it involves you, but in a good way!”_ Hide was always vocal about himself, even when he was thinking. He was only quiet if he was embarrassed, or in a not so good mood. And the blush on his face was implying the former.

“Oh? You have something in mind for tonight?”

That got Hide to perk up, even if he flinched in the process.

“Uh!”

Kaneki took a hold of his hand, “Tell me what you’d like, Hide.”

“I… I really wanna blow you.”

The image of Hide kneeling between his legs sent an intimately familiar surge of electricity straight up his spine and right into his dick. “Yeah, alright, yeah. That’s doable. But not before I blow you first.”

“Wait, what-”

“You heard me, you’re up first.”

“Okay.”

The rest of the walk home was silent, but anticipating. Hand in hand, they marched to their next act.

Once Hide set foot on the doormat, Kaneki was immediately kissing him, pushing him through his front door. He was clumsy with his keys, throwing them to the side, and Hide was left to slam the door from behind Kaneki. 

“God,” kiss, “fuck,” another kiss, “I want you so _bad-”_

Kaneki took the liberty to kiss him again, before pulling away. “You better get ready then. You have five minutes.”

Hide sprinted to the bathroom, taking off his pants and quickly washing up before heading to Kaneki’s room. The speed at which he accomplished said tasks, halved Kaneki’s expectations, but sometimes he did have to pee beforehand. Now, was not one of said times.

Kaneki came out of the bathroom not twenty seconds after Hide left, already having stripped down to his boxers in his room, and generally just good at multi-tasking the rest of what he had to do in that allotted time.

He pulled some towels off his dresser and laid them over the end of his bed.

“There we go; ready?”

“The readiest.”

Kaneki was on him in an instant, pulling Hide in to kiss him. These kisses were alot softer, more sensual than the ones they had shared at the door. Nice and slow—a want with gentle passion, and Hide loved it. Loved this man that undid him so neatly—underwear down to his knees before he could take his next breath.

“Hahh... Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Of course! Look at you, all hot and bothered... How could I _resist?”_

“So much for waiting until tonight, huh?”

They both shared a laugh, inching slowly towards the bed.

“I have to say, hearing you _want me so bad_ makes me a little impatient, if I do say so myself.”

“A little? I beg to differ, young man.”

Hide moved to sit on the towels, still marveling over the fact that Kaneki owned anything this fluffy, but apparently, this is what Kaneki spent his allowance on— _insanely soft towels for his ass._

“Then you better start begging me.” He said, voice sultry and unforgiving. This man was going to take his sweet-ass time wasn’t he?

Kaneki started by pumping him. It was—always a little embarrassing just starting off, but it couldn’t be helped. They couldn’t roll right into oral if he wasn’t hard enough. Or, maybe they could, but that would become an awkward worse than Hide was willing to deal with.

He slowed down with his hands and tentatively licked the tip of his cock.

“Hhhh-” Hide blinked. Well, that just came out of him ///.

“Was that okay?”

 _“Yes._ Yes, please continue.”

Kaneki lowered his head back to dick level, using his left hand to guide-

“Wait, woah, why do you use your left hand?”

“I masturbate with my left hand, so I figured-”

“YOU _WHAT?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They skipped straight past blowjobs and went right into anal, and now they're stuck trying to figure out what dat mouth do. Awkward first times? Non. Awkward 11th is where it's at.
> 
> Hide talks out of his ass to calm his nerves.
> 
> Next chapter: Kaneki's POV!!!


End file.
